Alguém Mais
by G.Granja
Summary: Continuação de O Mundo Anda Tão Complicado. A chegada de alguém mais além de Draco e Gina
1. Default Chapter

pDisclamer: não tenho posse sobre nada disso. Tinha, agora não tenho, porque acabei abrindo o bico demais e aquela Rowling Assassina roubou as minhas idéias. Só me restou escrever fanfics. Brincadeirinha, só faço isso por diversão, sem fins lucrativos. Somente a Idéia é minha.  
  
pN/A: Aqui estou eu, enchendo o saco de vocês de novo. Pra quem pediu, essa é a continuação de O Mundo Anda Tão Complicado. Eu acabei fazendo uma short fic, ao invés de uma song. Essa vai ser curtinha também, acho que só dois capítulos. Bem, acho que é só. Aproveitem!!!!   
  
p- Alô, senhor executivo, você poderia me ajudar aqui? - Draco ouviu alguém gritando da sala e levantou-se a contra gosto da poltrona do escritório. Se ganhasse uma libra a cada vez que Gina o chamava ultimamente, já estariam ricos!  
  
p- Vamos lá, Draco, os relatórios podem esperar - ela gritou depois de ouvi-lo dar um muxoxo alto no corredor.  
  
p- Não podem se eu tenho que entregá-los amanhã e... sua Weasley maluca!! - ele parou no fim do corredor, ao ver Gina arrastando uma caixa quase do seu tamanho pela sala - O que você pensar que está fazendo, Virgína Malfoy? - ele correu para ajudá-la.  
  
p- Draco, eu não estou inválida! - ela colocou as mãos na cintura, que já estava bem mais redonda.  
  
p- Mas está com o meu filho aí dentro, esqueceu? - ele tirou a caixa do chão e levou-a com dificuldade até a cozinha.  
  
p- Isso não quer dizer que eu tenho que ficar sentada no sofá tricotando sapatinhos! - Gina fez cara feia quando Draco a forçou a sentar-se no sofá, colocando uma almofada nas suas costas - Draco, você quer parar?!  
  
p- Eu preferiria que você ficasse mesmo quieta e tricotando sapatos, que eu particularmente acho que seriam horríveis, ao invés de ficar andando de um lado pro outro como barata tonta.  
  
p- Humpf!  
  
p- É isso mesmo, senhorita. Pode parar de dar chilique, porque você já não é mais criança - ele disse com tom autoritário - Agora, posso voltar ao meu trabalho sem precisar te amarrar antes?  
  
p- Pode - ela riu da cara brava dele - Mas você não quer adivinhar o que é o pacote?  
  
p- Ah, Gina, poupe-me! Eu estou velho demais pra adivinhações - ele cruzou os braços, esperando pela resposta dela.  
  
p- Você vai ter que adivinhar.  
  
p- Ah, tá bom! Deixe-me ver... um computador novo pra mim?  
  
p- Você realmente acha que o mundo gira em torno do seu umbigo?  
  
p- Qual é, Gina, seria bem mais fácil ir até a cozinha e abrir logo a porcaria da caixa! - ele fez menção de se levantar.  
  
p- Se você sair daqui, Draco Malfoy, eu juro que vai dormir por uma semana no sofá.  
  
pEle girou os olhos nas órbitas e voltou ao sofá, sentando de qualquer jeito e despejando todo o seu peso sobre o pobre móvel, que estufou do lado em que Gina estava sentada.   
  
p- Vou dar uma dica: é pro bebê - ela sentou com as penas cruzadas, olhando divertida para Draco.  
  
p- Um berço?  
  
pGina ia começar a negar, mas parou no meio do caminho.  
  
p- É - ela disse meio desapontada por ele ter acertado tão no começo. Era divertido ver a expressão de tédio de Draco, ainda que ela soubesse que era fingimento - Você vai me ajudar a montar, não vai?  
  
p- Quem? Eu?  
  
p- Não, minha avó! É claro que é você, Draco!  
  
p- Nós não podemos simplesmente pagar alguém pra fazer isso, Gina?  
  
p- Draco, a gente já tem tudo controlado. Não iria dar pra colocar alguma coisa a mais pra pagar!  
  
p- É, eu sei - ele disse de mau-humor - Então vamos arrumar aquela coisa.  
  
pMontar um berço não era tão fácil quanto Draco imaginou que seria. A única coisa que parecia fazer sentido em tudo aquilo era o móbile, que tinha uma caixinha de música rodeada de ursos e coelhos com expressões irritantemente felizes. Ao fim do dia, quando os relatórios do escritório já estavam totalmente esquecidos, eles haviam conseguido apenas parafusar as grades brancas. Quer dizer, Draco conseguira, porque Gina não parava de tagarelar sobre o que fariam com as paredes do quarto do bebê.  
  
pJá era tarde quando ele, depois de milhares de tentativas e ataques de raiva, colocou a última peça. Com bastante esforço, arrastou o berço da cozinha até o quarto ao lado do seu. "Seu idiota, seria mais fácil ter montado esse troço no quarto!" - ele se xingou mentalmente.   
  
pChegando na porta do cômodo, onde o berço emperrou, Draco voltou a praguejar baixo. Mas algo lá dentro chamou sua atenção. Na penumbra, ressonando baixinho, Gina dormia no sofá-cama, até agora o único móvel dali. Ele se aproximou devagar, tomando cuidado para não fazer barulho, e se ajoelhou ao lado dela.  
  
p- Oi, meu amor - Draco sussurrou e deu um leve beijo em seus lábios, ao que ela respondeu com palavras incompreensíveis. Ele sorriu e olhou para a barriga redonda da mulher. Nos últimos seis meses, enquanto ela dormia, Draco ouvia os sons do bebê se mexendo.  
  
pEle acenou na frente do rosto de Gina, constatando que ela dormia mesmo, e encostou o ouvido na barriga dela.   
  
pNenhum som.  
  
p- Está dormindo? - Draco sussurrou.  
  
pComo se fosse uma resposta, ele sentiu um chute no ouvido.  
  
p- Ai, essa doeu! - Draco afastou a cabeça - Fica quietinho, senão ela vai acordar.   
  
pEle observou um pouco mais o rosto da mulher, depois se deitou no espaço que sobrara no sofá-cama, abraçando Gina.  
  
p- Esse garoto vai aprontar bastante - ele disse, sonolento.  
  
pGina abriu os olhos e estudou o rosto de Draco por um instante.  
  
p- Como você sabe que é um garoto?  
  
pAs palavras ficaram soltas no ar.  
  
piNotas: É isso aí, gente! Espero que vocês gostem. O título da fic é uma música que um amigo me obrigou a ouvir. Valeu, Cazuza! Ah, eu queria dedicar essa à galera que pediu a continuação e à minha maninha Natasha, que ficou lendo por cima do meu ombro. Muito obrigada, gente!!! Se tiverem tempo, deixem comentários!!! Bjinhos!!!!!  
  
Propaganda descarada: Gente, leiam Um Homem de Família!!!!! Juro que não vão se arrepender!!! Palavra de garota grifinória! Beijinhos!!!! Gabi/i 


	2. Uma razão para estar aqui

_Capítulo 2 - Uma razão para estar aqui_

O tempo do lado de fora da janela não era dos melhores. Grandes nuvens cinzentas se juntavam no céu, enquanto algumas gotas de água salpicavam o vidro. 

Gina estava sentada no sofá-cama, agora encostado à janela que ocupava quase a parede toda. Aquele tempo a deixava melancólica e triste. Com a testa encostada no vidro frio, ela batia a cordinha da persiana imitando o ritmo de uma canção que Carlinhos cantava para ela. 

- Gina? - a porta da sala bateu. 

- Quarto do bebê -ela respondeu elevando o tom da voz. 

Draco apareceu no portal e abriu um sorriso ao vê-la. 

- Como se sente? - ele se aproximou e depositou um beijo em seus lábios. 

- Gorda - Gina fechou a cara e desviou o rosto para a janela. 

- Pra mim está linda - ele a levantou e girou-a, envolvendo Gina em um abraço logo depois - Então, o que você acha de o executivo aqui levar a mãe mais linda do mundo pra jantar? 

- Se o bebê mais lindo do mundo parar de chutar a mãe mais linda do mundo a todo o momento, eu topo. Ai, - ela soltou um gemido - ele está agitado... 

- A minha presença causa isso nas pessoas, sabe... - Draco se abaixou, acariciando a barriga dela. O bebê já reconhecia a voz do loiro há bastante tempo. Depois de todas as noites em que ele ficara conversando com a barriga de Gina, e conseqüentemente não a deixara dormir direito, não se podia esperar por menos! - Não é mesmo, Victor? 

- Ei! - Gina protestou - Quem disse que você iria escolher o nome? 

Ele ergueu o rosto, um sorriso de vitória se formando em seus lábios, e se levantou. 

- Opa, espera um minuto... Você por acaso está _afirmando_ que é um menino? E, conseqüentemente, isso quer dizer que _eu estou certo_!? - ele arqueou as sobrancelhas. 

- Eu não disse isso! 

- É óbvio que disse! Estava subentendido nas suas palavras, meu amor, não tente negar! 

- Draco, você quer parar de ser inconveniente e ficar quieto? - ela perdeu a paciência por estar sendo derrotada - E onde é que está a porcaria do meu elástico de cabelo?! 

- Na sua mão, Gininha - ele deu um sorriso cínico, sabendo que aquilo a deixaria louca da vida. 

A ruiva bufou alto e saiu a passos duros pelo corredor, a barriga um pouco difícil de equilibrar. Draco ainda soltou uma risadinha de escárnio antes de segui-la até o quarto de casal. Gina procurava algo na cômoda, atirando algumas coisas no chão e batendo as gavetas com força. Ele se aproximou em silêncio e a abraçou por trás, cruzando os dedos sobre sua barriga. 

- Ei, calma - sussurrou - Não tem motivo pra você ficar assim. Pode fazer mal pra ele. 

Gina fechou os olhos e soltou um suspiro, virando-se e abraçando-o. Draco apoiou o queixo na cabeça dela, sentindo o perfume suave que se desprendia dos cabelos ruivos. 

- Eu queria que ele chegasse logo... 

- Somos dois. Você não sabe o quanto é chato agüentar essas mudanças de humor repentinas... Ainda mais somadas ao seu apaixonante gênio explosivo - Draco relembrou as crises de H.I. (humor inconstante) pelas quais Gina vinha passando ultimamente: num momento ela era toda sorrisos, e no outro só faltava lhe botar para fora de casa. 

- O que você tem contra mim hoje, hein? - ela olhou para ele com um sorriso indignado. 

- Nada - ele beijou-a com vontade - Só gosto de infernizar mesmo... . . . . 

Depois de uma hora, em que discutiram sobre a qual lugar iriam, finalmente entraram no ambiente iluminado por lanternas de papel colorido do restaurante japonês que Gina escolhera. 

- Você pode até gostar de comida crua, mas eu não, Virgínia - Draco resmungou enquanto seguiam o garçom vestido de samurai até uma mesa. 

- Eles não servem essencialmente comida crua aqui, Draco. Não sei porque você está tão mal-humorado - ela se sentou e sorriu ao ver que estavam ao lado de um pequeno lago cheio de carpas. 

- Talvez por não ter podido escolher a comida que eu quero? 

- Há muitas coisas nessa vida que nós não vamos poder escolher... - ela filosofou e Draco revirou os olhos. 

- E por acaso é pedir demais um filé ao molho de vinho tinto? Eu acho que não, Gina - ele fechou a cara. 

- Olha aqui, se você vai ficar com essa cara de bosta - ela falou baixo e sibilante, ignorando a expressão ofendida dele - é melhor a gente ir pra casa e comer macarrão instantâneo. 

- Não fale comigo desse jeito - ele disse no mesmo tom que ela, talvez um pouco mais perigoso - Você está saindo dos limites! 

- Quem não tem limites é você! Sempre tão preocupado com o seu próprio umbigo! Se não se tocou ainda, Draco, nós vamos ter um filho, e eu acho que ele merece de você mais do que egoísmo! 

- Já chega, Virgínia! - ele se levantou, atraindo olhares de todo o restaurante. 

- Eu digo o mesmo, Draco Malfoy - ela saiu da mesa, se dirigindo para a porta do restaurante. 

Draco a seguiu com os olhos. No entanto, a cor se esvaiu de seu rosto no instante seguinte. Viu-a se apoiar em uma mesa, uma das mãos segurando a barriga, enquanto uma senhora a ajudava a ficar em pé. 

- Ah, não. Não, não, não. Agora não - dizia enquanto corria por entre as mesas na direção dela - Gina! Gina, você está bem? - segurou-a. 

- Eu não sei - ela disse com dificuldade e se abaixou em seguida, soltando um grito abafado - Draco, eu estou com medo. 

- Calma, vai ficar tudo bem - ele tentou mostrar-se confiante, quando achava que estava tão ou mais desesperado que ela. 

Draco adentrou o hospital com Gina nos braços. Ela soltava eventuais gemidos, contorcendo o rosto em caretas de dor. 

- Draco, o bebê... 

- Não vai acontecer nada com ele - olhava a sua volta, procurando uma enfermeira, quando avistou a cabeleira branca do médico de Gina no fim do corredor - Doutor Taylor! 

- O que houve? - o homem se aproximou enquanto Draco a colocava sentada em uma cadeira e tirou o pulso de Gina. 

- Acho que ela ficou muito nervosa - ele olhava do médico para a ruiva, tentando descobrir o que estava havendo pela expressão dele. Por Deus, se algo acontecesse seria tudo sua culpa! 

- Muito bem, acho que seu bebê está chegando, Virgínia - o médico abriu um sorriso, ao que Draco teve vontade de soca-lo por estar tão calmo. Que grande merda! Sua mulher estava passando mal e aquele velho gagá apenas sorria! 

- Tem alguma coisa errada, doutor? Tá doendo muito - ela apertou os olhos. 

- Aparentemente não. Você apenas entrou em trabalho de parto, Virgínia. Bem, esse bebê não pode nascer aqui no corredor, não é? Mary, por favor, leve a senhora Malfoy para a sala 25. 

Uma das enfermeiras da recepção trouxe uma cadeira de rodas e Draco colocou Gina nela. A ruiva abriu-lhe um sorriso. 

- É agora. 

- É, eu sei - ele se ajoelhou na altura dela e encarou nervosamente os olhos cor de chocolate - Desculpa, eu não deveria ter gritado com você. Eu... eu sou um idiota... 

- Um idiota que eu amo - ela o cortou, espremendo o rosto em uma careta em seguida - Vai dar tudo certo, Draco. 

Ele acenou com a cabeça, observando-a sumir pela curva do corredor. 

- Merda, merda, merda - pôs-se a andar de um lado para o outro, extravasando seu nervosismo ao soltar o ar pela boca. 

- Que é que você fez com ela, seu filho da mãe!? - uma voz soou às suas costas. Virando-se, Draco deu de cara com sete Weasley, mais Potter, mais Granger. 

- Que diabos vocês estão fazendo aqui? - ele disse depois de praguejar baixo. Weasleys! Era só do que ele precisava! 

- Somos a família dela, se você nunca se tocou, Malfoy - Percy disse com desagrado. 

- Como ela estava, Draco? O que houve? Ainda falta um mês para o bebê nascer! - a senhora Weasley se aproximou dele, torcendo as mãos nervosamente. 

- Eu acho que ela ficou um pouco nervosa. 

- Correção: VOCÊ a deixou tão nervosa que o meu sobrinho vai nascer prematuro - Rony ergueu o tom de voz. 

- Poupe-me do seu dramalhão, Weasley - Draco praticamente cuspiu - Não me faça perder a pouca paciência que eu tenho. 

- Bem, acho que o mais sensato é sentar e esperar - ele não deu atenção ao que Granger estava falando. Só conseguia pensar em Gina e em seu filho. 

- É bom se acalmar, cunhadinho - Jorge quebrou o silêncio que só era interrompido pelos passos de Draco no corredor. 

- Já pensou se você tiver um colapso nervoso bem aqui no meio do corredor? - o outro gêmeo completou. 

- Pois eu não duvido nada de que ele realmente causou um colapso nervoso na Gina - Rony não fez a menor questão de falar baixo - Aliás, quem garante que ele não bateu nela? 

Tudo aconteceu rápido demais. Em um instante, Rony olhava desafiadoramente para Draco, enquanto Hermione o mandava calar a boca. No outro, tinha sido arremessado no chão, a boca sangrando. 

- NUNCA MAIS REPITA ISSO, SEU DESGRAÇADO! - Draco gritou com tanto ódio que seria capaz de matar o ruivo ali mesmo se Potter não estivesse no caminho - Eu nunca tocaria em um fio de cabelo da Gina, entendeu?! NUNCA! 

O corredor do hospital entrou em um festival de gritos, palavrões e pontapés, no qual Draco tentava se desvencilhar de Harry e Fred, Jorge e Percy imobilizavam Rony, a senhora Weasley gritava e Hermione pedia calma. 

- JÁ CHEGA! - o senhor Weasley entrou no meio da confusão, fazendo com que todos se calassem - Parem de se comportar como moleques pelo menos hoje! - ele olhou duramente para Draco e Rony. Não lembrava nem de longe o senhor bondoso e sorridente que era na maioria das vezes - Gina está passando por um momento difícil, não é hora de piorar as coisas! 

Draco se soltou de Harry, empurrando-o longe, e foi na direção contrária a que os Weasley estavam, não se importando em esperar para ver as expressões daquela família de loucos. 

Seu sangue fervia nas veias. Tinha vontade de quebrar alguma coisa, de preferência a cara daquele retardado. Chegou ao fim do corredor a passos duros e virou à esquerda, tentando se acalmar ao encostar-se à parede. Como Gina estava? O que estava acontecendo lá dentro? Por quê essa demora? 

- Senhor Malfoy? - uma voz feminina o trouxe de volta. 

- O que houve com a minha mulher? Ela está bem, não está? E o bebê? 

- Ela está bem, senhor - a moça (que ele reconheceu como a que levara Gina na cadeira) tentou reprimir o riso diante do nervosismo dele - E seu filho pode chegar a qualquer momento. O doutor me mandou perguntar se o senhor quer assistir ao parto. 

Draco não pestanejou antes de seguir a enfermeira pelo corredor. 

A sala 25 era toda iluminada, cheia de instrumentos que ele não tinha a mínima idéia do que eram. Mas pouco importava também. Tinha finalmente avistado Gina. 

Correu imediatamente para ela. 

- Oi - a ruiva sorriu, tirando os cabelos vermelhos que grudavam em seu rosto. Por mais que quisesse, Draco não conseguiu retribuir ao sorriso. Apenas acenou com a cabeça. 

- Bem, lá vamos nós - doutor Taylor entrou na sala. Mesmo que o velho senhor estivesse usando uma máscara sobre a boca, Draco constatou irritado que ele sorria. No entanto, voltou sua atenção para Gina quando ela ofegou com dificuldade. 

- Senhor Malfoy, quero que apóie as costas de Virgínia. 

Ele rapidamente passou o braço esquerdo pelos ombros da ruiva. 

- Empurre quando eu pedir, Virgínia. Um... dois... agora. 

Draco prendeu a respiração. Sentiu a mão quente e suada de Gina apertar com força a sua direita. Ela gritou. Tentou pensar em um jeito de ajudar, mas não havia nada. Preferiria sentir toda a dor pela qual ela estava passando agora a vê-la sofrer. 

Perdeu a conta de quantas vezes o médico mandara Gina empurrar e quantas vezes nada acontecera. Ele suava frio, o desespero começando a tomar conta de si. 

- Não consigo! - Gina recostou-se nele, lágrimas rolando pelo rosto avermelhado - Eu não consigo! 

- Vamos lá, só mais um pouco - o doutor olhou para ela. 

- Não... dá - ela soluçou - Eu tô com tanto medo! 

- Gina... Gina, por favor, olha pra mim - ele pegou o rosto dela entre as mãos e encarou os olhos rasos de água - Eu não tenho a mínima idéia do que você está sentindo, e sei que está cansada, mas seja forte. É o nosso filho, meu amor. Seja forte por ele. Eu sei que você é. 

- Tá, eu vou tentar - ela soluçou de novo e fechou os olhos com força. Draco encostou sua testa perto do ouvido de Gina, sussurrando que tudo ficaria bem. O grito da ruiva foi seguido por um choro estridente. 

- É um lindo menino! - o doutor Taylor envolveu o bebê em um pano verde e caminhou com ele até uma mesa próxima. Draco deixou que a enfermeira cuidasse de Gina e saiu nos calcanhares do médico. 

- Ele está bem? 

- Sim, está. Só com um pouco menos de peso do que seria esperado, mas é muito forte. 

Observou o senhor limpar o rostinho sujo de sangue com um pedaço de algodão e virar o menino, examinando-o. Mas qual foi a sua surpresa quando o doutor pegou o bebê novamente e o colocou em seus braços. 

- Segure a cabecinha assim e sustente as costas com o braço. Isso. Não é tão difícil, é? - Draco encarou os olhos vivamente azuis do homem, agradecendo-o silenciosamente - Parabéns, senhor Malfoy, Virgínia. Espero que sejam muito felizes com esse rapagão - ele saiu da sala. 

Voltou sua atenção para o bebê. Draco observou com calma o rostinho rosado, os olhos que não tinham uma cor definida, as mãozinhas pequenas e perfeitas que seguravam seu dedo. Então era ele... seu filho... seu e de Gina. 

- Ei, o filho não é só seu - a voz cansada dela entrou em seus ouvidos. Ele olhou para a ruiva e caminhou até a cama, deixando que ela pegasse o bebê. 

- Ele não é lindo? 

- É... tem o nariz empinado como o seu - ela roçou o próprio nariz no do menino. 

- E o mesmo desenho das suas sobrancelhas - Draco riscou o indicador pelo supercílio quase invisível do bebê. 

Ficaram em silêncio, observando e sendo observados por seu filho. 

- Olá, Victorio... 

- Ei! Quem disse que você escolheria o nome? 

- Eu disse! 

- Tá bom, sua Weasley teimosa. Mas eu ainda insisto no Victor - ele ergueu as sobrancelhas. 

- Victor Weasley Malfoy... é, soa bem. 

- Por Deus, só sendo um dia muito especial como esse para você concordar comigo! Viu só, Victor? Você chegou fazendo milagres! - ele sorriu para o bebê, antes de beijar Gina. 

- Obrigada... - ela sussurrou. 

- Por quê? 

- Por estar aqui comigo... e por ter me dado ele. 

Draco ia responder, mas a porta se abriu e dezenas de balões coloridos invadiram a sala, juntamente com sete Weasley, mais Potter, mais Granger. 

- Por nada, meu amor. . . . . 

_ N/A: Capítulo gigantesco!!! Gente, desculpe a demora, mas é que as minhas idéias são meio temperamentais (só aparecem quando querem "). Eu achei que já tinha terminado a fic, mas minha mente insana está me fazendo escrever um terceiro capítulo. Só não sei quando vou terminá-lo, porque as minhas aulas começam na segunda e eu tenho que dar um pouco mais de atenção ao meu namorado. Eu gostei muito do jeito que descrevi o nenê. Tava de saco cheio daquele negócio de "olhos azuis e cabelos vermelhos" ou "olhos castanhos e cabelos platinados". Já encheu as paciências! Mas eu vou ter que pensar sobre isso agora pro terceiro capítulo, porque o Victor vai estar um pouquinho maior e... oops, tô começando a falar demais! É melhor eu parar. Ah, como sempre, quero agradecer do fundo do meu coraçãozinho grifinório à minha maninha Natasha, que betou e deu pulinhos quando o nenê nasceu (isso foi cômico, hehehehe). Beijos, Ná!!!! E milhares de beijos pra todos vocês!!!!!!_


End file.
